greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Callie Torres
Calliope "Callie" Iphegenia Torres (formerly O'Malley) is a strong independent orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace, first introduced in Season 2, who would later marry and divorce George O'Malley. After a being single for a short while, she befriended Mark Sloan and later entered a relationship with Erica Hahn, and after Hahn left Seattle Grace, with Arizona Robbins . Childhood and growing up Callie grew up in South Florida. She was the one of two daughters in a wealthy family. In addition, she has described herself as "that girl that sits at the back of the class who eats her own hair", indicating that she was a social outcast in school. Personal life At SGH Callie was somewhat of a loner until she met George. She began dating him but was disliked by his friends, especially by Izzie Stevens, George's best friend. Izzie thought Callie was too strange for George, and her point was further substantiated when Callie drowsily used the bathroom while a stunned Izzie and Meredith were still in it. Izzie subsequently harped on the fact that Callie failed to wash her hands after that. Although Callie did wash her hands later in the kitchen, she was disappointed that George initially sided with Izzie on the issue. While working on a case together, Callie bonded with Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, strengthened by the fact that both women had slept with Mark and regretted it later on. The two subsequently became good friends, and often confided personal problems to each other. After Addison's departure, Callie befriended Erica Hahn and Mark Sloan. Although originally, she and Mark had a friends with benefits friendship, this led to a proper friendship and they became friends. While dating and eventually marrying George, she became friends with his group of friends. While Izzie was reluctant to become friends with her, the others entered friendly terms with Callie. Following her marriage breakdown, Callie moves in with Cristina into Burke's apartment following her and Cristina bonding over them both being jilted by their husabnds/fiancés, and later into a new apartment with Cristina nearer the hospital. Callie was witness to Owen's violet PTSD episode where he strangles Cristina in bed, and calls Meredith because Cristina needs somebody and helps Meredith keep Owen away from Cristina that day. When Callie's father appears in Seattle to visit his daughter, he is angered by the news that George divorced Callie, initially throwing George against a wall, and then throwing Mark against a wall; and was angered even further by the fact that his daughter is now a lesbian. He attempts to take Callie home with him, but Callie refuses, and he cuts her off financially. Romantic life Callie first met George O'Malley when he dislocated his shoulder after falling down a flight of stairs. She recognized him as the intern who single-handedly performed open-heart surgery in a stalled elevator, saving the patient's life. Clearly interested in getting to know him better, she gave him her number. However, George could not summon the courage to call her, so she started to ignore him. George eventually called her and asked her out, and began dating her shortly after. While looking for Callie one night, George stumbled onto her "home" in the hospital basement. She quickly explained that it was simply easier to stay at the hospital since she was always there, and defended that she wasn't crazy. He kissed her and the two proceeded to have sex. Shortly before the hospital prom, Callie said "I love you" to George and later revealed that it was the first time she said that to a man. She was upset that George did not reciprocate her gesture, but he replied saying that he will only say it when he means it. The couple promptly made up after that although Izzie's strong dislike for Callie sometimes made it difficult. The Chief later found out about Callie's living arrangements in the hospital, and kicked her out because it was against protocol. She temporarily moved in with George, but he was uncomfortable with how quickly their relationship was progressing, so she left and moved into the Archfield Hotel. Callie made an effort toward reconciliation by inviting George to her hotel room one evening, but he stood her up to support Izzie in her time of need. Upset at how George was always placing Izzie and Meredith before her, Callie ended her relationship with George. When George left Callie for Izzie, Callie secretly wanted Izzie to die. The same night, Callie went to Joe's, where she met Dr. Mark Sloan and invited him back to her room. After a brief fling, she refused Mark's continued advances, but also discouraged George from chasing after her out of guilt, even though she was still in love with him. However, Dr. Alex Karev overheard Callie talking about her fling with Mark, and informed George about it. George was furious that Callie had slept with another man, but was distracted when his father was warded for heart and cancer surgery. He decided to shelve his relationship problems, and placed his relationship with Callie on hold. Callie provided emotional support in spite of her strained relationship with George, bonding with his brothers and communicating the seriousness of their father's illness to his brothers. George rejected her help initially, stating that they had already broken up, but with encouragement from his father, George gradually began allowing Callie back into his life and family circle. When it seemed that Mr. O'Malley's condition was taking a turn for the better, George kissed a confused and stunned Callie. After George's father died, Callie provided physical support as George dealt with his grief through sex, but she was still shocked by George's sudden proposal. Callie accepted George's proposal, and the couple got married in Las Vegas, leading Alex and Dr. Sydney Heron to dub her “Callie O’Malley”. Although Addison was genuinely happy for Callie, Izzie was less than supportive of Callie's marriage. Callie eventually tired of Izzie's antagonism, and threw down the gauntlet saying that if it came down to taking sides, George would definitely side with her. For a while, it seemed like that might be the case - George moved out of Meredith's house and stayed with Callie in her hotel room, paying what he believed to be his share of the expenses - $200 a week. When Izzie insinuated to George that he made a mistake in getting married, he continued to avoid her at the hospital. However, Callie eventually confessed to George that their hotel bill was much more expensive than she'd led him to believe, and she did not receive a discount through family friends, as she had told him. She confessed that her parents "had money", making her well-off as well, leading George to accuse her of concealing her wealth from him while using his money to tip housekeeping. Word of Callie's wealth spread among the other interns, and Izzie commented on it during surgery with Callie. Angry that George had told Izzie her secret, Callie confronted him that evening with her suspicions about Izzie's true feelings for George, ultimately throwing him out of their room for the night. Confused, George confided to Izzie about his relationship woes over alcohol, leading to a drunken sexual encounter between the two. Callie reconciled with George at work the next day and survived a surprise visit from Callie's father - during which George impressed Callie by refusing to allow her father to help them financially - and George was allowed back into the hotel room. However, Callie was still unaware of his drunken one-night stand with Izzie the night before. Callie became increasingly suspicious of George and Izzie after witnessing the two of them hanging out together on several occasions. Not knowing what else to do, Callie confronted Izzie in an elevator, begging her to return George to her. Subsequently, Callie decided to have a baby with George, a request to which he agrees to. Callie was informed later about George and Izzie's affair leading to George ending the marriage. Izzie and George are heckled at work for their decision. Back at home, they realize that they can not match the sex they had the night that they initially slept together. They realize that the connection isnt there and decided that they wanted "their best friends back" because they aren't the way they thought they would be, together. Callie stayed single for a long time, before properly befriending Mark Sloan, they became friends with benefits but Mark eventually let her go after realizing that Callie was bi-sexual and loved Erica Hahn. After a rough start, she and Hahn started going out but after a fight, Erica drove off into the night. The next day, Sadie Harris joined SGH and although she flirted with Callie, nothing happened. Callie continued her sex with Mark until he started dating Lexie and she eventually became interested in another doctor, Arizona Robbins. Arizona initially brushed Callie off, considering her to be a "newborn" as relationships go, but when Callie confronts Arizona at Joe's, she embarrasses herself and Arizona in front her Arizona's date, Julie. Arizona later finds Callie and admits she misjudged and asks her to dinner; Callie initially plays hard to get, saying she will check her schedule, but gives in quickly, sticking her arm to stop the elevator and accepting the date. They both have now entered a relationship. Career Callie is first introduced as the orthopedic resident who fixed George's dislocated shoulder in the ER. By season 3, Dr.Callie Torres was a fifth year resident. In Didn't We Almost Have It All?, Callie was named the new Chief Resident, over Dr. Miranda Bailey and Dr. Sydney Heron. As of Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction, Callie was demoted, and the position of Chief Resident was given to Dr. Miranda Bailey. Almost a year later, Callie put in a request to be made attending as she was the go-to orthopedic surgeon and basically ran the department anyway but because Dr. Cheng was putting off his retirement the chief couldn't promote her. Callie quit and became a surgeon at Mercy West. Notes *Callie had a pet ferret for eleven years *Callie is able to speak Spanish fluently *She dislikes sandwhiches. *She likes pizza. *Briefly referenced as "Callie O'Malley" *She dislikes salad. *She did sunreise yoga with Erica. *Callie's apartment number is 502. Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters